


A Christmas to Remember

by AbaddonProud



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Rysposito Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2015</p><p>Prompt: Esposito & Ryan's first Christmas together as a couple, trying to create their own traditions, cook Christmas dinner, opening presents, etc., preferably with tons of fluff; smut optional.</p><p>Written by emilymarieweaver on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

Ryan grinned happily as Javier fastened the star on the top of their tree. As the Hispanic stepped down form the stool he had been standing on, Ryan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Since they had gotten together ten months ago, the couple didn't waste any time with waiting before moving in with each other, both agreeing that since they had known each other for the last nine years, moving in together wouldn't be such a big step. Now, it was the Christmas season and both Javier and Kevin were ready to create their own holiday traditions that they would carry throughout their entire lives together.

"What do you think, mi Corazón?" Esposito asked as he kissed the side of his boyfriend's head.

"I love it, Javi." Ryan replied.

"Good. Now all we need are presents to put underneath the tree." Javier said.

Ryan laughed. "I have all my presents wrapped and ready to be placed, do you?"

Esposito shook his head, faking a glare directed at his partner. "You know I don't. Everyone is so hard to shop for. Can't I just put my name on your presents to Kate and Castle?"

"No way! You know they're both getting presents for each of us and I spent a lot of time figuring out the perfect gift for them." Kevin dropped his arms from around Espo's waist and went to retrieve the gifts. He came out with two rather large presents labeled "Castle" and "Mrs. Castle".

Javier sighed. "I only have two days before Christmas when they come over! How am I supposed to find gifts for all three of you in two days!?"

"I suppose you'll find a way." Kevin grinned cheekily. He sauntered over to where his partner was standing and wrapped his arms around his neck. Reaching up to press a few kisses to his cheek, Ryan whispered, "How about I give you an early Christmas present?"

Esposito smiled wolfishly as he hoisted his boyfriend up and carried him into their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

* * *

"Javi! Babe! Wake up!" Ryan whispered, shaking his boyfriend awake.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kev?" Javier sat up instantly, automatically scanning Kevin for anything wrong.

"It's Christmas!" The Irish detective squealed--legitimately squealed, Esposito would swear on his life.

Instead of saying anything, the Hispanic just sighed loudly and flopped back onto the bed, pulling the covers that had pooled around his waist back over his head.

Kevin returned the sigh and threw one of his legs over his boyfriend, effectively straddling him. Pulling the covers down to Esposito's shoulders, Ryan began pressing kisses to his face and neck.

Javier squirmed under his partner's touch. "Stop it, Kev. Lemme sleep."

"No! It's Christmas! We have to open presents before Beckett and Castle get here for brunch!"

Esposito sighed again. Agreeing to brunch instead of lunch or dinner was a folly on his part. Of course Kevin wanted to open their presents before the Castles got there.

"Come on." Kevin had begun pulling on his partner's arm now.

He was an actual five year old. Esposito was convinced.

Surrendering to his boyfriend, because he actually  _did_ love his Irish detective, Esposito got up and went to retrieve his presents to Kevin, instructing him to meet him at their tree. Walking into the bathroom, Javier hopped up on the toilet, reaching above the towel cabinet suspended above to collect his partner's presents. Kevin was known to try and get a peek at his presents, therefore the Hispanic was forced to come up with creative methods of avoiding that. When he returned to their living room, he immediately noticed the three gifts surrounding Ryan. Smiling inwardly, Javier was glad he had gotten his boyfriend the same amount of gifts.

"Alright. You have them all?" Kevin asked, clearly eager to exchange presents.

Javier seated himself next to his partner, giving him a quick kiss. "Yeah, babe."

Kevin grinned and thrust out a very small envelope. "Open it."

Esposito took the offered gift and tore the lip and pulled out two tickets. Examining them, he realized they were floor seats for a Knicks game. "Bro. Floor seats!" Was all that came out.

Ryan's smile only grew larger when he saw his partner's lack of words.

"That's it. We're having sex. Right now." Esposito made to get up but was stopped by an Irish detective clambering into his lap.

"No! We have to finish opening presents first." He protested.

The Hispanic rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him deeply. "Thank you, Kev."

"You're welcome, Javi."

When they broke for air moments later, Esposito pushed a present to Ryan. "You're turn, Kev."

Kevin shook excitedly as he began unwrapping his present. "Javi!" He exclaimed as he saw the small espresso machine. "Thank you so much, babe."

"So know you can have your coffee without having to go to the Precinct." Esposito grunted as he was pulled into another kiss, this one much shorter.

And so they traded gifts, Ryan giving Esposito a Fitbit and a new iPhone 6s, and the Hispanic giving his partner, ironically, an iPhone 6s as well.

"My last present I'll give to you later, mi Corazón." Javier whispered in Kevin's ear as they made out on the floor amid the shreds of wrapping paper.

"Mm. Javi." Ryan moaned as he nipped at his ear. "More." He begged.

Javier was more than happy to oblige and was removing his partner's shirt when the doorbell rang. He groaned in frustration as he went to answer the door, not even checking his reflection in the mirror in the hallway. Whipping open the door, he was met by the smiling faces of Beckett and Castle. "Merry Christmas!" Castle exclaimed as he burst in, carrying bags of food and presents. Beckett followed close behind, also bearing gifts and food.

"Sorry we're late. Castle woke up late and still wanted to do presents." She bent her head slightly.

"It's fine. We were just... um..." Esposito trailed off.

Castle turned around, grinning. "We know. Look at you."

Esposito glanced at himself in the mirror and pulled the collar of his slightly rumpled shirt up to his the dark hickey on his neck. When they entered Javier and Ryan's living room, they were met by Ryan, who had somehow managed to clean up all the wrapping paper and straighten his clothes and hair.

"Hey Castle, Kate! Merry Christmas!" He beamed. "We can drop the presents by the tree and put the food in the kitchen."

Castle dropped the presents off by the tree and followed his wife with the remaining food into the kitchen, placing down on the counter.

"Well let's dig right in!" Esposito said, when they had arranged the food.

Two hours later, everyone was finished, and they gathered around the tree to open presents.

Kate and Castle divvied up Ryan's and Esposito's presents between the two and waited while they did the same. When they finished, Ryan looked around.

"Who wants to start?" He asked.

Beckett smiled graciously. "You guys can open yours first."

Kevin and Esposito returned her smile with two of their own as they unwrapped Castle's presents first. They both chuckled as Kevin pulled out a mug that had Kevin Esposito emblazoned on it, and Javier withdrew the same type of mug, this one with Javier Ryan written on it.

"You like em?" Castle asked excitedly. He glared half-halfheartedly at his wife as he continued. "Beckett said you wouldn't like them."

"I love it, Castle." Kevin smiled widely. "I'll use it with my new espresso machine!"

"I like it as well." Javier smiled tightly, worried about his final present for his boyfriend.

"You open my present, and then we'll open ours." Kate said, passing the couple a large present. "This is a 'couple' gift, you could say, so that's why there's only one from me."

"It's fine, Kate, we'll like whatever you get us." Javier said as he and Kevin opened the gift. They both gasped as they saw the large photo album with their names written across the front in big, fancy letters. Opening it, Kevin traced over the multiple pictures of he and Esposito. "Kate." He breathed. "It's amazing."

Beckett smiled and shook her head slightly. "I'm not really artsy, but I thought you might want a photo album to remember your first months together.

When the detective finished, Kevin was already giving her a hug. "Thank you so much. We both love it."

Javier nodded vigorously, smiling. "Your turn, guys."

Kate and Castle opened their presents from the boys, getting a Crib, a changing station, a car carrier that could also be assembled into a stroller, and two packages of diapers. Kate gasped, on of her hands dropping down to cup her stomach. "How did you know?" She asked quietly, tears springing to her eyes.

Esposito spoke first. "We had an idea." He smiled as Kate hugged both of them.

"You two are the best. Thank you so much." Beckett gave them a watery grin. Castle gave the duo a hug as well.

"So... Merry Christmas!" Kevin laughed happily.

"Wait." Esposito said. "One more thing. It's for Kevin. I'll be right back." He disappeared into their bedroom and returned moments later. "Ready for your gift, Kev?" He asked.

Ryan nodded, unsure what to expect.

"Alright... Here goes." Esposito took a deep breath before getting down on one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket and holding it out in front of him. "Kevin Ryan. My partner, my best friend, the love of my life. You are my everything, and I want to live the rest of my life with you. Till the wheels fall off."

Kevin gasped. He nodded, unable to speak. "Y-Yes."

Esposito stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around his new fiance, Kate and Castle forgotten. "I love you so much, Kev."

"I love you too." He moved from his fiance's arms to give him kiss after kiss. "Christmas. I'll remember this moment forever, Javi. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*
> 
> Check out my tumblr!  
> emzs-stuff


End file.
